1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for taking a close-up photograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exemplary one of conventional devices for taking a close-up photograph is a bellows. Thus, at first a conventional bellows will be described.
Referring to FIG. 8 which illustratively shows a manner of close-up photographing using a bellows, a camera body 51 contains therein a film 52 on which an image of an object 54 is to be recorded. The camera body 51 is mounted on a camera mounting frame 56 which is in turn mounted at an end 55a of a bellows 55. A close-up lens 53 is mounted on a lens mounting frame 57 which is in turn mounted at the other end 55b of the bellows 55. The lens mounting frame 57 and the camera mounting frame 56 are supported on a rial 58 for mutually independent movement in a direction of the optical axis of the lens 53, and the rail 58 is supported on a focusing rail 59 for movement in a direction along the optical axis of the lens 53.
Now, a procedure of close-up photographing will be described. At first, knobs 56a and 57a are manually operated to move the lens mounting frame 57 and the camera mounting frame 56 independently of each other along the rail 58 to adjust the length of the bellows 55 and hence the distance between the lens 53 and the film 52 to set a magnification for photographing. Then, a further knob 59a is manually operated to move the rail 58 along the focusing rail 59 thereby to move the lens 53 and the camera body 51 in an integral relationship to adjust the distance from the object 54 to the lens 53 and the film 52 until a focused condition or a near focused condition in which an image of the object 54 can be confirmed on a face of the film 52 is reached. After a near focused condition has been reached, a focusing mechanism not shown incorporated in the lens 53 is manually operated to reach a focused condition. Once the focused condition is reached, a release operation is effected on the camera body 51 side to start exposure.
By the way, such a condition frequently occurs wherein, although a focused condition is reached, either the magnification is so high that an image of an object protrudes from a photographing area of a film or the set magnification is so low that the magnification must be re-set. Or otherwise, it is sometimes desired to take a plurality of photographs with different magnifications. In such cases, changing of the magnification will cancel a focused condition on such a conventional device as shown in FIG. 8. Accordingly, each time the magnifying factor is changed, a focusing operation must be effected again, which complicates a photographing procedure. Besides, in case even a near focused condition is canceled, an image of an object cannot be confirmed. Accordingly, setting of a composition is very difficult on the conventional close-up photographing device.